Your Forever Is All That I Need
by kaatelyn
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi have a daughter named Evalynn and she is starting her junior year in high school and Goten will be starting his sophomore year. But not before a summer that no one will be able to forget. Trunks/OC some OOC with Chi-Chi but that about it.
1. Chapter 1

I glared at my brother, Goten, as we flew to Capsule Corp. Of course our father, Goku, could have used instant transmission to get us there if we didn't get into trouble. Well more like if Goten didn't get us into trouble. I wanted to slap him right out of the sky but that wasn't an option right now. I didn't want to be grounded or to have my clothes fall all out of the backpack that was attached to my back.

Bulma was having a huge kick off summer party along with Gohan graduating college. So this meant staying the whole week at Capsule Corp. with getting everything ready and preparing for the party. I was wicked excited like always when Bulma had a party. I got to dress up and look pretty but it's not like I didn't normally but this was an actual reason too.

My mother, Chi-Chi, didn't allow me to wear make-up or dress fancy everything was about studying. I was starting school in the fall as a junior and I didn't want to be knows as a tomboy especially because most of my clothes were Gohan's old hand-me-downs. But that was where Bulma came in always buying me a few new things here and there.

I powered up and sped ahead of Goten. I could hear him yelling to be from the new distance. I ignored him and turned Super Saiyan flying even faster than before. I made it to Capsule Corp. soon after that. I powered down and walked through the front door. Goten landed soon right after me.

Of course everyone was already there. Goten and I entered together and everyone greeted us. I could tell that mom didn't think that our punishment wasn't strong enough since we got there faster than she thought that we would. But daddy thought it was fine since we were both teenagers and siblings and were bound to fight sometimes. Since it was already late I just wanted take a shower and go to bed.

I waited and sat with everyone for a bit first though. After a little while I announced that I was going to bed. Since CC was like my second home, I have a room that I have always stayed in. I made my way up the stairs and turned the corner and ran into Trunks.

"Oh, hey Evalynn." He said and winked then walked down the stairs.

I was slightly stunned but continued on my way. Trunks and I have never really been close. He and Goten were like best bros and I just got in the way of that. They didn't want some girl hanging around them when they were playing video games or sparring even though I was stronger than them. Trunks had a tendency to pick on me and make fun of me. So I usually just stayed out of his way and left him alone.

Once I was in my room I threw my bag onto the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. I started the shower and let it run while I got undressed. I have started to notice some changes in my body over the past few months. My breasts have gone from a size A cup to full B cup. Probably even a C cup now that I looked in the mirror with just my bra and panties on. I reached around and unhooked my bra letting my perky breasts fall out. My nipples became hard from the cool air.

I have also noticed that my ass and hips were staring to fill out even more now. The last thing that I noticed was the hair growing in weird places. Although it was natural I hated it so I shaved it. After I took my panties off, I made my way to the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt amazing on my bare skin. Once I was done in the shower I grabbed a towel and dried my hair some then wrapped it around my small frame after I dried off. I got dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Bulma woke me up saying that we were going to go shopping for the party. This was my favorite about any one of Bulma's parties, the shopping. Once I got dressed and ready I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Then Bulma and I were off to the mall.

I was wicked excited to go shopping; it was finally some girl time. Bulma and I went into a ton of different clothing stores looking for the right dress to wear to the party. Of course a bunch of other clothes were purchased too. Bulma insisted since the clothes I had were unacceptable for a teenage girl.

I really loved these days were Bulma and I would go shopping. It seemed like Chi-Chi didn't even care about me or Goten anymore, all the focus seemed like it was on Goku. Goku this, Goku that. Chi-Chi didn't have time for anyone but Goku. I hated her for this too. I have never really understood this either. Daddy seemed like he like fighting and Gohan, Goten, and me more than her anyway.

Once we found the perfect dress we were off to get things for the party. After we got home I put all my new things in my room.

"Evalynn! Come out to the backyard and spar with us!" Goten came in and said.

"Who's us?" I asked him.

"Me, dad, Vegeta and Trunks."

I frowned at Trunk's name, "No thank you."

"Awe! Come on! You never wanna spar anymore! Please Evalynn! For me?" he begged.

"Fine." I sighed, "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Yay! Thank you Ev!" he yelled and then hugged me.

I hugged him back and then he left. I could hear the other boys fighting outside and wondered what I have just gotten myself into. After I changed my clothes, which consisted of a neon pink sports bra and a pair of Victoria's Secret yoga shorts, I made my way the stairs and out the back door. Once in view of the fighting boys Trunks instantly looked my way, is eyes wide and his mouth agape. The only thing that knocked him out of his little trance was daddy's foot colliding with his stomach. Surely daddy didn't mean it being all caught up in the fight and all.

I heard Vegeta say something but completely missed it because Goten was now full on sparring with me. I knew I should have stretched before. Goten went Super Saiyan and it wasn't long before I powered up to match him. Then with one final Kamehameha wave I knocked him back and he powered down. Signaling that I had just won the match.

"Wow Evalynn! You have really improved a lot!" daddy said to me.

Vegeta spoke next, "You're probably even stronger than Trunks."

"Father!" Trunks turned to him.

I shrugged, "Only one way to find out!"

I took off after him, having the advantage because he was surprised. But it wasn't enough I only got a few kicks and a couple punches on him before he realized what was going on and started to fight back. It wasn't long before the match was over and I lost. With me being the sore loser that I am I got up off the ground and went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I went inside and sat down at the kitchen where my mom and Bulma were. I didn't care how sweaty or stinky I was. I knew that Bulma wouldn't care either but my mom sure would. I enjoyed making her mad. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong hun?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks won the battle we had."

"That's weird. He usually lets you always win." I looked at her wide-eyed.

"What? He always lets me win?" I was so angry.

"You didn't know?" Bulma was just as surprised as I was.

I growled then said "I hate him."

"And why's that hun?"

"That battle for one then, he always picks on me and makes fun of me. It's so annoying."

"You know he only does that stuff because he likes you right?"

"What? No. He has never liked me."

"Evalynn listen to me. He likes you, a lot. He does all that stuff to cover it up. I've seen the way that Trunks looks at you when you're not looking. He definitely likes you." Bulma explained.

I sighed again and went back outside.

"Come back for more?" Trunks smirked.

"Ya know what Trunks! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I yelled and then powered up to Super Saiyan.

I went after him. My blood was boiling. Trunks just pissed me off so much. I sent punches and kicks and ki blasts at him. But he only blocked them.

Trunks then powered up to Super Saiyan as well and started to attack back. It was difficult to block his attacks and try to get some of my own in at the same time.

My Saiyan pride took over and I powered up some more. I flew up a few feet and yelled, "Masenko-ha!"

A yellow blast hit him full on. I flew back down to the ground and let my punches and kicks go wild on him. It was obvious that he was still stronger than I was because I was running out of energy and he wasn't even close.

He laughed, "Oh give it up Evalynn. You're not going to win unless I let you. And I'm not going to this time. I been training and I'm stronger than ever before."

If you couldn't tell Trunks totally had his father's ego.

Trunks then came up to me and punched me in the face then kicked me in the ribs. Last he sent a ki blast my way and it knocked me straight to the ground.

I powered down as soon as I landed harshly on the grass. If I couldn't Win then I would make him feel wicked bad about winning. I made tears well up in my eyes. It wasn't hard because the pain in my side was almost unbearable.

His eyes went soft as soon as he heard me whimper, "Evalynn?"

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face now.

"Trunks! You jerk! You made her cry!" I heard Goten yell from across the yard.

I didn't hear anything after that because I got up and limped away. I took one last glance at Trunks, his eyes were full off sorrow, then walked into the house and smirked.

"It's what he deserves." I whispered to myself.

I went up to my room and took off the sweat and blood covered clothes. I hopped in the shower quick and washed all the gross stuff off of me.

When I was done I want back into my room, with a towel wrapped around me. I got out a cami and a pair of shorts and put them on quick. I laid down on the bed and felt myself falling asleep.

It wasn't long before I felt someone moving my black hair out of my face and woke me up. I look up at Trunks. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and his hand still in my hair.

I gave him and nasty look then rolled over so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Evalynn, will you just listen to me please?" he asked.

I shook my head no and heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Ev. I don't know what came over me. I acted really stupid out there and I regret hurting you."

I didn't say anything. Mission accomplished, he felt bad about it. Good.

"Please forgive me." I heard him whisper.

I sat up and looked at him. Something was different about him though. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue and he looked a lot more mature since the last time I saw him. Vegeta did always say that Saiyans matured fast though.

I seemed to forget everything that I was going to say to him when I looked at him. I wanted to kiss him more than anything. Something what just telling me that it was going to be the right thing to do, but I held refrained from doing so.

"Ev?" Trunks knocked me out of my trance.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Will you forgive me?"

I sighed, "I forgive you."

I watched as a simple smile appeared on his lips. He pulled me into a hug which was surprising but I melted in his arms. It just felt so right.

When he pulled away he held something out for me. I recognized the little object as a senzu bean. I took it from him and ate it quickly. I felt everything being fixed in my body and I felt so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Just a quick AN! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been pretty busy with school and finals and other stuff. I really tried to make this longer. So enjoy! Warning : some sexual things in this chapter. Reviews please?

Trunks left and I felt myself wanting him to come back. I wanted to do dirty things with him. Where were these feelings coming from? It was like something snapped inside me when Bulma had told me that Trunks liked me. Was I starting to feel an attraction towards Trunks?

My mind wrestled with its self for a while and then we were all called down to dinner. I put on a zip up hoodie before going downstairs. The air conditioner has made it quite cold in the house.

When I got downstairs there was a ton of food for all of us Saiyans. Everyone had already started to eat without me. It wasn't a big deal since there's so much food anyway, But I know how daddy and Vegeta are, not to mention Goten and Trunks as well.

Once I sat down I filled my plate with food and started eating. Trunks, who was sitting across from me, kept stealing little glances at me now and then.

Not much talking was going on, But I was okay with that cause I didn't feel like talking anyway. Once dinner was done Trunks and Goten went into the living room to play a video game. Since I didn't want to sit in the kitchen with the adults I went into living him along with them. I sat on the couch and they both sat on floor.

While I was looking at Trunks from behind I let my mind wander. For some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about Trunks. I couldn't stop thinking about how I just wanted his lips on mine. I wanted to make him mine so that nobody else could have him. I wanted him to make love to me. I wanted nothing more than for him to be on top of me thrusting hard inside of me.

Finally I snapped out of my little daydream when Goten was yelling about winning. I got up and left the room before I could pounce on Trunks and make him mine. I noticed that it felt a little uncomfortable when I walked. I sighed and went up to my room knowing what I had to do.

Once in my room I shut the door and fell onto the bed. My hand worked its way into my shorts and under my panties to rub that sensitive area between my legs. I let out a small moan of pleasure. My other hand when down as well but this one my fingers slipped into the very moist entrance. This time I moaned a little bit louder. I bit my lip to keep myself from letting out another moan that probably would have been even louder than the first two.

As I pleasured myself I couldn't help but think of Trunks and how I wanted him to be doing this to me instead of myself. I imagined him thrusting in and out of me and using his hand to rub my clit as he did so. Thinking about him made me climax even faster than I have ever thought possible.

I laid there slighting shaking, an after effect from my orgasm, worn out for what I have done to myself.

A little while later there was a knock at my door then Goten just let himself in.

"Hey Evelynn, Trunks and I are going to go for a walk, you wanna come?" he said once he was inside.

I thought about it for a second, "Sure, why not?"

"Come on then!" Goten grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

Trunks was close behind us.

After a few blocks of walking we came to a playground. With Goten being the immature one we had to stop play on it. While Goten was running around I just went and sat of the swings.

"Hey." Trunks said from behind me, scaring half the crap out of me.

I jumped, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I playfully smacked him in the arm, being it was the only thing that I could reach.

He laughed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

He gently pushed on my back sending me up and then back down again. Trunks pushed me a couple more times before claiming the swing right next to me.

He was silent for a good half a minute then he spoke up, "Hey Evelynn?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"I know that my mom told you how I feel about you. And I just wanted you to hear it directly from me as well."

I nodded as if telling him to go on. He smiled to himself, probably thinking about how he was going to word his feelings towards me.

"I really like you Evelynn. I can't even remember when I first started to like you. I think it was ever since I could remember. I was always mean to you and picked on you because I didn't want you to know that I like you." he looked down at the ground, "and I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you."

"It's okay Trunks." He looked back up at me, "Ever since Bulma had told me that you have a big crush on me I've had a lot of feelings surface that I didn't think that I would ever have."

"So you like me too?" His eyes lit up. Even in the dark I could see the excitement on his face.

I nodded slightly, still unsure about my feelings. Trunks grabbed the chain of my swing pulling us closer together. He leaned in for a kiss, our lips almost touched before Goten started yelling my name.

"Evelynn look!"

Trunks let me go and I looked over at Goten on the jungle gym. He was hanging upside down and waving at us.

"Goten get down! You're gonna hurt yourself!" I yelled back at him.

He didn't quite listen to me but he did get out of that position. Trunks and I sat on the swings for a little while longer before Goten decided that he was ready and we walked back to Capsule Corp.

When we got back it was pretty late so I turned in for the night. I got up to my room but before I could walk in Trunks stopped me. He grabbed my arm and didn't say anything but moved his face closer to mine. Our lips touched this time. I instantly found myself deepening the kiss and wrapping my around his neck.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for him to let me in. He didn't let me in right away but teased me instead. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and rub the skin underneath my tank top.

Finally he let me in. Our tongues intertwined and twisted together. Everything about this felt so right. Fireworks were going off inside of my head and there were butterflys in my stomach.

It wasn't long before Trunks pushed me up against the wall and pushed himself onto me. His hands went down to my ass and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. All of this was happening without breaking the kiss.

The next thing I know I'm laying on my bed with Trunks on top of me. My mind was racing and my body wanted this but my mind was telling me to stop him before it got any further. I said fuck it to myself and let him continue.

He started kissing my neck, licking and sucking in certain places. When he got to the skin right above the collar bone, on the left side, he bit down. Hard. The pleasure overtook the pain and I knew that he just claimed me to be his mate. I flipped him over and bit down on him in the same spot as well. I tasted blood in my mouth but didn't care. Trunks was finally mine. All mine.

Now that I was on top and in control I went back to kissing him. I moved my legs so that I was straddling his waist. His hands slid underneath my shorts in the back and he squeezed my ass. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked into the kiss.

Next thing I know he's grabbing onto the hem of my tank top and he stared to pull it off.

"Trunks. No." I pulled away from him.

"But Evelynn, we just mated. I need you now."

"Can't you wait a while? I don't want this yet."

"You don't? Is that why you're dripping wet for me?" Trunks smirked.

I looked down and saw round patch of moistness forming on my shorts. I instantly got off him.

"Get out Trunks." I sighed.

"Can't I stay? Please? I don't wanna leave you." he looked like he was about to cry.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't try to sex me up again."

"Okay!" he smiled at me.

I went over to my dresser grabbing a clean pair of panties and a new pair of shorts. I quickly went into the bathroom to change. When I came out Trunks was still in the same place he was before. He had his eyes on me the whole time.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

I blushed, "Thanks. Now move over I wanna lay down too."

He moved and I laid down next to him, "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Trunks."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : To all my readers, I am sorry about the wait! Unfortunately school and work and everything have just gotten in the way. I'll try to update more this week since it is my last week off and I go back to school next week. So enjoy!**

**Warning: sexual stuff in this chapter!**

In the morning I woke up to something poking my ass area. I reached around to see what it was and grabbed onto something that was long and pretty thick. It only took me another second to realize what it actually was.

I turned around to see if Trunks was awake. With my luck he was. He was smirking at me. I lost it. That smirk sent me right over the edge. I needed him more than anything right now.

I climbed on top on him, much like the night before and smashed my lips onto his. My hips grinded into him and he let out a low growl. It wasn't long before Trunks had literally ripped my shirt off. He sat up, with me still on top of him, and attacked my breasts. His mouth came down to one of the nipples while he played with the other one with his fingers. I threw my head back with pleasure and moaned.

"Trunks..." I whimpered.

I wanted more. I didn't want him to stop at all. He let go I my breasts and kissed me on the lips again. Soon enough he had us both completely naked. He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me this time. He was kissing and sucking on my neck when I felt him enter me.

I gasped at the pleasure. It hurt but only for a minute. He was big and I thought that it was going to hurt more than it did. I reached my climax pretty quick and so did Trunks. He pulled out before he could cum inside me though, which was smart because my mind was flooded with too many endorphins at the time. The only bad thing was that there was a huge mess that covered my stomach.

I took a shower right after that. And Trunks left to go take a shower as well.

I dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a plain white v-neck shirt. I tried to make sure that the huge purple bruise of the mating mark was covered. But it failed since the shirt was kinda big on me. I mentally kicked myself for not packing a regular t-shirt.

Once I was done getting ready Bulma was calling everyone down to breakfast. I took my usual spot across from Trunks and tried to lay low so that no one would notice the mark.

From the corner of my eye I saw Vegeta look at me then to Trunks then back to me again. My heart started beating faster when I realized that he knew what had happened. I quickly ate the rest of my breakfast before anyone else would notice.

"Trunks, Evelynn gravity room now." Vegeta said to us when we were all done.

"Are you going to train? I wanna come too!" Goten asked getting excited.

"No. I need to talk to them."

I followed Trunks and Vegeta to the gravity room, completely scared of what was to come. Once we were in Vegeta closed the door.

"Now that you two have mated Evelynn is going to go into heat, I can tell it's already started." Vegeta started.

Trunks was the first to say something, "How did you know we mated?"

"It's not every day when you start walking around with matching bite marks."

That shut Trunks up for a little bit before asking, "How do you know it's already started?"

Vegeta was hesitant with his answer, "I can smell it."

I hung my head as if I was ashamed of what Vegeta was talking about with us.

"It's probably best if you two stay away from each other for a while so that you two can cope without each other in a sexual way. I know that you two have already had sex once. We don't want Evelynn getting pregnant yet. I'll have Bulma create some form of Saiyan birth control or something. That will work for her."

Once Vegeta was done with his talk I was leaving the gravity room when I heard Vegeta say to Trunks that he was proud of him for picking such a fine Saiyan women.

"Evelynn, come with me." Vegeta said.

I followed him out the front door and we flew to the lookout. I was confused as to what we were doing here but when he explained the situation to Piccolo I finally understood.

Vegeta said that Saiyan heat cycle last for about three months if not impregnated before. And being around Trunks is just going to make that exactly happen. Vegeta also said that this was probably going to be the worst three months ever because they were going to put me in the hyperbolic time chamber for a little while to make my cycle pass. Piccolo was going to go in with me because he was a Namek and they reproduce asexually and that wouldn't matter. A Saiyan male wouldn't be able to stand the scent that I was going to be giving off except for Trunks and this was probably the best idea.

Once inside the chamber I started to feel hot because of the gravity and the temperature. So I laid down on one of the beds and took a little nap in attempt to get used to the air.

When I woke up Piccolo was near the table mediating. I rolled over so that I was lying flat and then I felt it. I felt like I needed something. My hand went right down to the little sensitive nub that was between my legs and instantly started rubbing it. My clothes were getting in the way of what I needed so I took them off, all of them. I laid there naked playing with myself because I felt like I needed it. My left hand was pinching my left nipple and my right hand was in between my legs.

I let out a nice longing moan and continued. It didn't take that long to finally reach my orgasm.

I looked over at Piccolo not caring if he was watching me or not.

It's been about a month in chamber I was seriously dying. I had no energy from pleasuring myself all the time. It was awful. I had no desire to eat, sleep or anything else.

Piccolo was worried about me, especially because my energy level was so low. I needed Trunks. If he didn't do this then I knew I was going to die.

"Piccolo..." I said ever so softly, "It burns. I want Trunks."

I started to cry. I didn't want to ever have to go through this again. I was so week that I couldn't even lift my arms anymore.

Piccolo came over next to me and scooped me up in his arms and held me while I cried.

"Do you want to leave?"

I could only nod my head. But I did feel Piccolo carry me out of the chamber before I passed out.

I woke up from what felt like hours. I was still week and felt like I had no energy.

Piccolo walked in with Dende this time and Piccolo said, "Dende is going to heal you so you have more energy. Trunks is on his way up right now."

As soon as Dende healed me Trunks came busting through the door. Piccolo and Dende were soon to leave. I could tell that Trunks was going crazy because of the scent I was giving off. I felt so much better since that my energy was replenished.

"Trunks." I breathed.

"Evelynn." it sounded if he was in a trance.

He rushed over to me and crashed his lips to mine. My body was getting overheated from him, I needed him now.

"Trunks… please." I barely managed to get out through the kiss.

He mumbled, "I know."

Then he quickly took off his clothes and didn't hesitate in entering me right away. As our bodies became one I felt my even better than I had before I even entered the chamber. Trunks moved in fast repeating motions and soon it was all over.

Trunks collapsed on top of me and we both just laid there breathing heavily. I was so happy that it was finally over and that I wouldn't be tortured anymore. I felt Trunks move off me then he cuddled into my side. I giggled a little because it tickled.

"I missed you so much Ev." he spoke softly

"I missed you so much too Trunks. At least for you it was only a few hours. I went a whole month without you."

"I know but still, it was awful. I love you."

"I love you too Trunks." I said back and cuddled into him even more.

It wasn't long before we were both asleep because we were exhausted from the events a few minutes before.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Finally an update! School has been kicking my ass these past few weeks.**

"Trunks!' I yelled at him while he was sleeping.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Hi!"

"Ugh Evelynn, I'm sleeping."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Then go get something to eat!" I could tell that he was staring to get mad at me.

"Will you come with me?"

"No, I'm sleeping." he rolled over so that he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Please?" I asked in a super sweet voice and climbed on top of him.

He sighed, "What are you gonna do for me?"

I smirked, "I think you may have an idea already."

I attached my lips to his forcefully. After I had him under my spell I pulled away and got off him.

"Let's go eat!" I smiled at him.

"You are such a little tease!"

I giggled then walked out of the room. Trunks was right behind me.

"Evelynn wait a minute." he said sounding concerned.

"What?" I asked kind of worried now.

He got closer to me and sniffed. I gave him a weird look then asked him what he was doing.

"You smell different. It's kinda weird. It's like there's something else mixed with your scent."

I shrugged, "I'm so hungry!"

"Fine fine! Let's go eat!"

We made it to the kitchen in record time and Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl were all preparing breakfast.

Gohan and Videl must have gotten here this morning since tomorrow was the big party! I was excited because that means I finally get to wear my new dress!

Trunks and I sat at the table and waited for them to finish. Soon enough everyone else was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be done as well.

Goten sat on the other side of me and said, "Ew Evelynn you smell weird."

"Ugh why does everyone keep saying that?" I put my head in my hands blocking everyone from my view.

"Well that can only mean one thing." Vegeta said.

He got up and walked over to me so that he could get a better scent of me. His face wrinkled up a bit.

"You're pregnant." he said sounding a little disappointed.

I think that everyone was a little surprised when they heard. Even Trunks was surprised. I mean I kinda thought that it could be the problem but I wasn't sure especially with what happened on the lookout between me and Trunks.

I just kept my head down not wanting to look at anyone's reactions. Especially Chi-Chi's and Goku's.

I hated that feeling of disappointing someone. To me it was like the worst feeling ever.

Now don't get me wrong Chi-Chi was overly happy when Gohan and Videl got married. And now Videl was 3 months pregnant with their first child. She didn't seem too proud of me though.

I feel like since I could remember I was always to please Chi-Chi. Nothing I ever did seem to please her. I would just always be a disappointment to her. It would really get me down.

"That's it. Goku tell her." Chi-Chi said.

I looked up at her.

"Tell her what?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah. Tell me what?" I butted in.

"Goku you know what I'm talking about now tell her."

"Chi-Chi I really don't know what you're talking about."

I could tell that she was starting to get mad.

Finally she just came out with it, "Tell her how she's not my daughter. I don't want to deal with her anymore! She's not mine. I shouldn't have to!"

I was stunned by this. I really was. But I guess it explains everything.

"Daddy?" I turned to him.

"Come one Evelynn let's go talk outside."

I got up and followed him out to the backyard.

"You're not really a half Saiyan."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're a full blooded Saiyan."

I was completely shocked but he continued. "After I defeated Frieza I escaped Namek on a Ginyu Force ship."

"I've heard this before dad."

"You didn't let me get to the interesting part." he chuckled.

"Oh sorry." I giggled back.

"Okay so after I landed on the planet Yardrat, and was all healed, I met this girl. Her name was Likka and she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my entire life. Come to find out that she's a Saiyan. Since she was I guess I was gonna be naturally attracted to her anyway. We ended up mating."

"So you and Chi-Chi never mated?"

"I guess not." he shrugged. "But six months later you were born. And I wanted to stay with Likka more than you could ever imagine. But I couldn't leave Gohan behind. So I came back two years later with you."

"Why didn't she just come with you?" I asked.

"She didn't want too. She wanted to stay on planet Yardrat. I go and visit her as much as I can though. I try to get her to come here every time but she says no."

"Do you know why?"

"I think that she's scared. Likka has been on planet Yardrat for pretty much all of her life. I can't imagine her wanting to leave the only place she's ever known."

"Can you take me to meet her?" I was almost begging with my eyes.

Goku nodded, "Sure. I think that she'd like to see you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally an update! I hope you readers enjoy! Please Review and let me know what I can approve on and ideas are always welcome! Thank you!**

* * *

I grabbed daddy's hand as soon as he located the planet which wasn't hard because he's done it so many times before and we were off. I always thought instant transmission was weird but it sure did work well.

A second later we were standing outside of a weird shaped building on a pretty weird looking planet.

"Ready?" Goku asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I told him back with a smile.

Daddy knocked on the door and instantly a woman answered it, like she was waiting for it to happen.

"Goku!" she sprang forward and embraced Goku, "I missed you so much!"

When she pulled away she looked at me. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"My baby girl! It so nice to finally see you again." she said then pulled me into a hug as well.

I hugged back crying because I finally got to meet my real mother. I didn't have to deal with Chi-Chi anymore!

We talked about Trunks and how we were expecting already. She was shocked but happy none the less especially because I was so young. But I didn't care what anyone thought about me because I was happy and that's all that seemed to matter to me.

After a while of talking and catching up we ate some dinner then talked even more but it was getting late when daddy finally decided to go.

"Wait a minute, if I'm a full Saiyan then why don't I have a tail?" I asked dad once we got back to capsule corp.

"Chi-Chi would only let you stay if you had it removed so we got it taken off." Goku said kind of sadly.

"Oh. That's okay!" I smiled but I really wondered what it would feel like to have a tail.

When we go into the house it was quiet. Everyone must have gone to bed sine it was pretty late. Dad took off to his room and I took off to mine. Once inside I shut the door and changed my clothes. I put on a black cami with a pair of neon green boy-short underwear then I made my way to Trunk's room.

I opened the door slowly to see Trunks and Goten playing a video game. I was actually surprised to see them both still up. Goten usually went to bed pretty early, being the loser that he was. I giggled to myself then walked over to the bed. I sat down Indian style and covered myself with a blanket.

"Hi!" I said happily and kinda loud.

Both of them nearly jumped ten feet in the air and almost threw their controllers.

"Holy shit Ev!" Goten grabbed his chest, "You fucking scared the shit out of us."

"Yeah Evelynn. Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

I giggled, "Maybe!"

"So did you meet your mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yes! It was really awesome."

"That's good babe!" Trunks came over to me and sat down very close to me, "Goten, I think you should leave now."

Goten didn't say anything but he did get up and leave with question. Goten wasn't even out of the room though before Trunks had his lips attached to mine.

"Please don't leave like that again Ev. I missed you so much." he exclaimed between kisses.

I managed to get out a sorry before he left my lips and went to suck on one of my nipples after he removed my shirt. I gasped at the sudden pleasure and my hands tangled in his soft lavender hair. I could feel myself growing wetter with each passing second.

After Trunks left my nipple he came back up to my lips. I managed to take his shirt off in the process as well. I ran my hands down his chest and played with the waistband of his shorts. It wasn't long before I attempted to slide them down along with his boxers.

He kicked them off the rest of the way before taking my underwear off as well. He didn't hesitate on entering me either. Once we both reached our peaks we fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning when I woke up Trunks was not in bed with me. I rolled over on my stomach and planted my face in Trunks' pillow, breathing in his scent. After a minute I got up not caring that I was naked at all and I made my way to the bathroom that was attached to my mate's room. Once I did my business I stood in front of the mirror.

I couldn't believe that I was showing already. It had only been a few days and it looked as if I was about two months along. I put my hand on my stomach and gave it a little rub. I smiled at my tummy in the mirror.

Then all of a sudden the door burst open and in came a sweaty and worn-out looking Trunks. I noticed a small cut on his upper arm; must have been sparring with Vegeta. Out of instinct I covered my breasts with my arm when he saw me. He smiled, came over to me, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Then he dropped down on his knees and came face-to-face with my stomach. He then planted a kiss on my stomach.

"Dad told me that you would start to show soon but I didn't think that it would be this fast." he said.

I didn't say anything but I smiled down at him.

"Saiyan babies develop much faster than human ones. Its only gonna be like six months instead of nine and the beginning is when it develops the fastest."

I listened to his words, learning about what I had to go through.

Trunks kissed my tummy again then rubbed his face against it, "Baby, I love you."

As soon as he said that I found tears welling up in my eyes. I was just so happy.

He stood up and kissed my lips this time, "And I love you as well."

"I love you too Trunks." I smiled.

We kissed again but this one led to some pretty dirty things in the shower. After we got "clean" I put on the same clothes that I had on last night and made my way back to my room so that I could get ready for the party that was finally happening later today.

After I decided to leave my hair natural, wavy, and pinned my bangs to the side, I put on a little bit of make up and walked over to the closet which held the dress that I was going to wear. It was strapless, had an aqua blue top part with little heart buttons on it and the bottom part was a black and white chevron print. It fell to about my mid-thigh and I was completely in love with it.

After putting on my silver strappy sandals I was totally ready for the party!


End file.
